1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital broadcasting, television broadcasting that broadcasts television programs and data broadcasting that includes a combination of representation media such as text, image, sound, etc. are transmitted. The data broadcasting is may include a data file written in a broadcasting markup language (BML) form. Content such as weather information, news, traffic information, stock, sports news, breaking news, etc. may be transmitted in a current data broadcast. As the content is updated at a transmitting side, the most recent weather information or results of sport games may be provided in real time.
When the content transmitted as data broadcasting is displayed on a display screen of a television receiver, an image of a television program is contracted or is not displayed and thus viewing of the television program is hindered. However, if a display screen of data broadcasting is not displayed, a viewer may not check an update of the content.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-077791 discloses a digital broadcasting recording/reproduction apparatus in which an initial part at a reproduction start position is found based on an update event of data broadcasting that is recorded.
However, in the apparatus of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-077791, a viewer is not able to learn in real time while watching a program whether data broadcasting is updated. Although real-time update notification is made in the second document, in order for a viewer to check update content of a data broadcast, the viewer needs to request f a display screen of the data broadcasting until updated information is displayed. In particular, when the updated information is present in a lower layer, many operational steps are needed to display the updated information, which inconveniences the viewer.
FIG. 11 is a flowchart for explaining a related art process of update notification. Referring to FIG. 11, a monitoring target is selected and registered in operation S502, a broadcasting program is displayed in operation S504, and registered data and updated data broadcasting are compared using an event message as a trigger in operation S506. After an update notification without the updated portion is displayed in operation S508, much time is spent performing a startup operation for data broadcasting in operation S510, displaying data broadcasting in operation S512, or performing an operation until an updated portion is displayed and display data including the updated portion is displayed in operations S514 and S516.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-192007 discloses that, when a file such as a BML file of data set to be a monitoring target is transmitted, a viewer is notified of an update of a data broadcast. However, the structural analysis of BML has a problem in that, while update notification is made only when a content of text information is updated, the update notification is not made when an image is updated.